A Day in the Life of Ru
by fullydisabled
Summary: Based on a character known as Takashi Ruaka. This story begins around the time between the 2nd and 3rd chuunin exam.
1. Questions

**Note**

Not very long for the first chapter. I'm not writing this in chapters, so I have difficulty separating them, but usually I forget to update, anyway. This is my first Naruto fanfic, and I apologise if some techniques can't be done, or something is technically incorrect. Spelling and grammar mistakes should be reported. This story is based on my Naruto roleplaying character, Takashi Ruaka, and partly about his best friend Itahashi Oreji, maybe his love Naki Kitena, and Oreji's daughter, Kasura. If you'd like to know where I roleplay him and Kasura, you can take a look at my homepage. X3

I realize that I do jump into the story with little explanation, and I'm sorry about that, but I hate writing introductions and what not. If you've seen or read the series, you should understand most aspects of what I have written, and, in Chapter 2, when it takes place. I have written as series characters as best I can. There may be some mild swearing in my work.

I thank you for deciding to check out my story; please review.

----

"Heh… You lose."

The silence in the hallway, which could fit five genin shoulder to shoulder in its width, was almost deafening. The white-washed walls and the wooden floor were splashed with fresh blood that should never have been spilled. Sliding classroom doors remained closed. The darkness under the academy roof, and the night, closed in, as if it sensed it prey weakening.

"I can just keep draining your chakra until you die."

Someone sobbed.

"Shut up." The tall genin raised a bare arm and opened his gloved hand towards the weeping girl in the corner. His black eyes, like the lenses in a pair of sunglasses, stared fixedly at her, and he might have smiled, but it was impossible to tell through the loose cloth that hid his hair and lower face. He shifted his sandaled feet slightly, his dark clothing rustling softly. The girl shuddered and made a visible effort to stem the tears as she hid her face in the shadows, trying to draw herself into the corner and disappear.

"No…!" she cried.

"Oh, be a sport and scr –"

A movement caught the ninja's eye and he interrupted himself in order to stare at his current victim. It was a jounin, a man in his early twenties with a rank twice higher than a genin. His brown hair was tied just above his Konoha hitai-ate headband, and the lower half of his face and his neck was concealed by a navy mask. His dark eyes, normally adopting an expression of boredom, were barely open as they looked directly at the other shinobi. His gloved hands were at first forming seals at a subtle pace, but instantly began moving rapidly in desperation at having been noticed.

The genin, an Oto-nin in Konoha disguise, smirked. "Takashi Ruaka, was it? You're more pathetic than I thought." With one hand glowing blue around Ruaka's throat, he slammed his other fist into the man's stomach. The jounin froze immediately, his hands making a slow half-formed seal before rising to clutch at his captor's arm. He coughed, then again, more forcibly. The hand against his neck restricted him badly. In a sudden movement, he grabbed the cloth from over his nose and mouth and coughed once more, this time splattering thick blood over the Oto-nin's arm. His entire body shuddered, and he glared weakly at the genin.

"Akado Yoroi…" he gasped, his grip losing strength.

The girl in the corner whimpered.

"Shut up," Yoroi ordered. "I'll get to you in a bit."

"Yoroi…" Ruaka struggled for breath. "Leave her…"

Yoroi sneered. "Don't play the hero."

Ruaka breathed sharply, coughing again.

"You won't last much longer. To be honest, I'm surprised you're still able to speak."

"Go… Go to hell!" The jounin caught his fingers in the narrow space between where the paint ended and bare wood began and smashed his feet into his attacker's abdomen. As his opponent was flung into the opposite wall, landing lightly on four limbs, Ruaka sagged heavily against the wall. He was utterly drained from the chakra-devouring technique, and he knew he would not last much longer. _I… feel so weak…_ Even his thoughts were broken. _Damn… it…_ But he had to defend little Kasura… not only was she Oreji's daughter, but a student studying the ways of the ninja. And he had to get to her!

Ruaka stumbled, just barely avoiding Yoroi's fist as it smashed into the building where his head had been a split second ago. He pressed his arm against the wall to steady himself, then ran. But Yoroi was faster than him. He moved past the jounin, a devilish grin on his face, heading for the girl, his hand already glowing blue.

"Kasura!" Ruaka gasped, his expression wild. He surged forward, finding a hidden reserve of chakra within himself, and dove to defend her, his limbs outstretched. He wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from the next assault. _I'm sorry, Oreji. I have no energy left._ He had nothing else to protect her with but his own body.

"This is the end, Ruaka!" Yoroi's hand was an inch from his target's back when his head jerked suddenly and he was thrown backwards down the hall. A footstep alerted Ruaka to another presence.

"Ruaka. You've made a mess of yourself, haven't you?" Oreji grinned down at his friend, the curtains of dark brown hair and his headband framing his lean face. "You can stay where you are. I'll deal with him."

Ruaka did not respond. Instead, he slumped over the girl's legs, devoid of stamina. Kasura pulled herself free from his weight and laid a timid hand on the side of his head, which was vaguely facing her. "Ruaka-san…?" she called quietly. But he was barely conscious, and her voice was like a tiny bird's chirp in the midst of a dense forest. He wondered absently where he'd gotten the energy to move so fast. Then he blacked out.

"Kasura?" Oreji said.

She answered, "Yes, Father?"

"Stay with Ruaka and let me know if his condition gets any worse." It wasn't a request – it was an order.

The jounin launched himself forward, pulling four shuriken from the pouch at his side. In the next instant he held them between his fingers and formed the same sequence of seals twice. _Two times – Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!_ He hurled the stars into the darkness, pleased to hear a surprised grunt. But by the time he had reached his target's location, Yoroi was gone. He opened the entrance doors, the only possible escape, but could not find him again. He frowned into the night, still wary. He doubted the genin would show his face too soon, especially now that there was another experienced shinobi on the scene. He briefly wondered how Ruaka had been beaten, and why a Konoha ninja had attacked. Well, he would learn in time.

----

_Ow… That hurts…_

_Are you alright?_

_No, I'm not._

_Are you alright?_

_Well, my head feels like it's about to split open. What do you think?_

_Are you alright?_

_Do I have to give you a straight answer twice? No, damn it –_

"Augh!"

"Hey, hey, Ru! Be easy on yourself!" Itahashi Oreji's voice struck him like lightning, and he jolted upright. Immediately he felt overwhelmingly dizzy, nauseous, and utterly helpless, and he fell backwards against the large pillow behind him. His eyes closed involuntarily, just glimpsing a clean, wood-paneled ceiling. A gentle hand touched his bare shoulder.

"Just take it easy," Oreji said. "That kid's Chakra Kyuushuu really took it out of you, and you strained a lot in that last sprint."

Ruaka slowly became aware of his surroundings as those words were spoken. If he was correct about the subtle flowery scent in the air, he was at the Itahashi household, and likely in the guest room's white-sheeted bed in the center of the far wall with two small drawers, one on either side, a closet opposite the bed, and a window opposite the door. His jounin vest had been removed, as well as his shirt and mask. And his leaf headband… his sandals, and his weapons. He shifted slightly, suddenly realizing how weak his body felt. He was wrapped in bandages around his abdomen, shoulders, and arms, and – ah – his hair was loose around his head, so the tie had been taken off as well.

"Any questions?" Oreji asked.

"Yeah," Ruaka said, but it came out as a mumble.

"Sorry?"

He just grunted in acknowledgement.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Always," he said heavily. "How long?"

Oreji chuckled. "Yes, you are. Mm… I'd say about two days. You practically expended every last reserve of chakra that you had. You probably shouldn't have woken up so early."

Ruaka grumbled and cracked a dark eye open at his friend grumpily. "Guess I'll just go back to sleep, then…"

As Oreji laughed, Ruaka noticed a black mass appear, then white-ish eyes just beneath that. She peeked in, then ducked out when she saw his gaze.

He tried to call her. "Ka…"

Oreji turned about, curious. "Kasura? It's alright." He ushered his daughter towards the bed, and she clutched the side of it as she looked at its occupant.

"Ruaka-san?"

Ruaka managed a small smile and took a moment to focus on her young face. _Man, she's so cute… I guess all little kids are. Because of her mother, no doubt. Oreji's a dork._

"Thank you…" her little voice said.

"Ah…" The jounin touched her hand weakly. "No problem."

"C'mon," Oreji said softly. "Ru-san needs to rest now."

"_Ru-san."_ Ruaka waited until Kasura had left the room. "Damn you." As he fell asleep he could still hear Oreji chuckling to himself.


	2. A Pair of MissingNins

**Note**

Yep, another chapter. I wrote a bunch of papers and I'm just typing them all up and uploading them at the same time. Augh, lame ending to this chapter.

I thank you for deciding to check out my story; please review.

----

"What was Kasura doing there so late?" Ruaka asked, a day and a half later.

"Well, we had a little misunderstanding," Oreji responded, pushing a glass of water into his hands. "You know, the 'I thought you had her!' kind of thing? Really stupid… a lot on my part, I'm sorry to admit. I thought she might come home with her friends, but she didn't. And... this is just speculation, and I know I've asked Kasi already… she might've thought something odd was up and decided to check it out. I would think it was Yoroi she heard – he was probably looking for something, or someone."

"But what? I guess it's just lucky we came by to take a look."

"At night, no less. No one'd expect anything to happen. And you wanted to split up and make it quick."

"I didn't expect to find anything. And we would've gone through the same wing when we were needed in the other."

"True. How'd Yoroi beat you, anyway?"

Ruaka frowned and growled softly, "He deflected my weapons and he would always get a hand on me somehow. I didn't want Kasura to get hurt, and the halls were narrow."

"I see."

"Look, with my techniques," he retorted, growing frustrated. "I need space. Otherwise I would've torn up the thing."

"And you were just worried about the academy?"

"Oreji – " Ruaka began hotly, his voice rising.

"I'm sorry, Ru," Oreji interrupted, his voice apologetic. "I didn't mean it that way. Why don't we head out to Ichiraku for lunch?"

This brought on a moment of silence, and a bit of surprise at the sudden change of subject. Then Ruaka pulled off the covers and managed to stand. "Fine. I'll come along."

He set the glass down after gulping down the contents as Oreji nodded. "Relax. I'll meet you outside."

----

Ruaka took his time climbing the steps to his own house, which had been left behind by his parents. He entered and closed the door gently behind him, sighing at the cool air that flowed through the hallways. He made his way along the wooden floor to his room and grabbed the articles draped over the back of the chair in front of a small desk. Beside it was a bed, and opposite it, a window. He pulled the navy sleeveless top over his arms, pausing as he slowly turned his gaze to the picture frame on a small stand in the corner, suddenly touched by a hint of sadness. _That… photograph… is of my mother, father, and I… when I had just turned 5. That was… just before… they abandoned me… and Konohagakure. And everything…_ He breathed deeply, turned away, and dragged the shirt over his head and threw a black jacket, armed with hidden weaponry, across his shoulders. He gathered his hair in one hand and wrapped a tie, from an open drawer, around it, then double-knotted his leaf headband loosely around his neck. He adjusted the slightly-flared jacket collar as his dark eyes drifted back to his parents.

"Damn you…" he said. "Damn you both to hell." Then he walked out the door.

Oreji was waiting for him outside, still in his jounin wear. He smiled faintly at seeing his friend's rarely-worn street clothes and began walking once Ruaka had joined him.

"You're difficult to recognize like that," he commented.

Ruaka grunted a semi-agreement, and they made the rest of the way in comfortable silence. They arrived in good time at a small structure with the outward appearance of a food stand and took their seats beside two others. The boy behind the counter, likely in his late teens, studied Ruaka suspiciously for a moment. He leaned forward and blinked, only then catching an amused look from Oreji and an annoyed one from Ruaka. "Do I know you? You look familiar, and yet I can't find a name or even figure out where I've seen you."

As two bowls of miso ramen were slid before them, Ruaka stared boredly at the boy. It was another moment before he replied, but only after savouring a few noodles, and with the tips of the chopsticks in his mouth. "Yeah," he replied in an even, measured tone. "Takashi Ruaka."

The boy looked startled. "That's…" His gaze flitted to Oreji, then back to Ruaka, and he relaxed. "That's what… I thought," he said. "I always hear that you and Itahashi Oreji work together a lot."

Ruaka grunted and continued eating while the older jounin answered, "Yes, that's true. And we work _well_ together." He paused. "So… they letting you off for the chuunin exam? I hear Uchuha Sasuke is going to compete this time."

The boy grinned. "Oh, yes. I want to see that for sure. There's also Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji…"

Ruaka tuned out the conversation and gently chewed on the chopsticks as his gaze drifted idly towards the other two Ichiraku customers whom he could see, if he leaned forward a bit, past Oreji's chin. A man and a woman they were, both in their mid-twenties, wearing identical black robes over crimson clothing, and grew dark brown hair falling just past their shoulders. He allowed himself a faint smile, feeling cheerful at seeing them together like brother and sister… but it vanished as quickly as the wind. They had tied their headbands across their chests, and both leaves bore horizontal slashes through them. A tiny gasp escaped him, and he immediately cursed his idiocy. The man, being closer, turned his dark eyes coldly on him, and pulled the robe over the headband. He turned his head, likely to speak to his partner, but the words were too quiet to be overheard.

Urgently Ruaka nudged Oreji's elbow as he straightened, and drew an invisible line across the silver leaf symbol around his neck with his thumb. Oreji nodded and looked briefly at the boy behind the counter, who nodded as well. He would accept payment later or not at all.

The Missing-Nin placed a few coins on the table and both stood up. They turned and vanished as one. In the same instant the two jounin followed. The Missing-Nins traveled quickly along the rooftops, making for the village's boundaries, the other two racing after them in hot pursuit.

As they landed on a slightly slippery top, Ruaka slipped and Oreji stopped at almost the same time to catch him by the wrist to haul him up. Ruaka winced and stared after the nins.

"Are you going to be alright?" Oreji asked. "It's too early for you to be pushing yourself too much."

"But you can't take them alone," Ruaka answered, breathing harder than was usual and feeling rather sore. "I'll drop out if it's too much. Let's just go."

Oreji seemed doubtful, but he nodded, and they took off again. This time they moved on firmer ground, taking a straight path to the gates, which was where the wanted shinobi would have to approach due to the absence of tall structures near the walls. When they reached their destination, Ruaka drew two kunai knives from his jacket, storing the rest of them and the shuriken in the holster on his leg and the pack at his waist, and tied it firmly around his middle. Oreji stood beside him.

"Doing alright, Ru?" he asked. "Because here they come."

The Missing-Nins halted not five meters away, staring coolly at them.

"You are wanted shinobi in Konohagakure," Oreji said firmly. "State your names and your business."

There was a pause before the man's voice seeped out. "That is none of your business."

The woman continued, "But – you may call me… Aki."

Ruaka froze at his words, and he suddenly became aware of the blood pounding in his ears and unbelievable pain in his body. Were they… were they really… his parents…? He couldn't focus… His chest felt so constricted, like he hadn't been breathing, and he couldn't move. But his limbs were shaking just slightly. He had to do something… or he would die. Or they would. The world was darkening… _I can't faint! Shit – I can't!_

"…me… Nakate."

-o-o-o-

Oreji had seen his friend's eye widen in shock, and freeze up, and he knew why. He knew Ruaka could not remember his parents well, only in the photograph, and that his mother's name was Aki. But his father's name was Terega, and this man was Nakate. Yes, they looked as though their son might have been Ruaka, but they were much too young for that. Ruaka was… what…21-years-old? They were probably barely 26. Or just a little under 30. But whatever the case, they were not old enough to be the Takashi's.

He clenched his jaw. _Ruaka… you better snap out of it. It isn't them._ If they attacked he wouldn't stand a chance alone, at least not with someone to protect. If he could buy some time… The Missing-Nins would not have this weakness go unnoticed. "Your business."

"It is none of yours," the man repeated.

Beside him, Ruaka let out a gasp as he suddenly fell forward slightly, his body low, and his gloved hands, still grasping kunai, dug at his braced knees. He was breathing hard and perspiring, but he seemed calm enough. Oreji was relieved at this, and reached over, keeping watch on the outlaws.

-o-o-o-

It was as if he had burst through a suffocating bubble. And suddenly he made a resolution – he would not be so weak in the face of his parents. It would not do to show such in front of anyone. He was free again, and never would they take this hold on him another time. He raised his head and shoulders, one hand on his knee, the other gripping the kunai tightly. Loose strands of hair fell around his face, and the few longest ones, separate from the rest in not being tied, cast a thin shadow across his cheek. He was sweating almost profusely. He grinned through clenched teeth and lifted his bandaged arm, his dark eyes deadly as they locked on the Missing-Nins.

"Heh heh…" he growled, shivering with excitement. "That's not good enough. Anyway, you're not leaving here. At least, not alive."

The corners of Nakate's lips twitched slightly, and Aki smirked, making no effort to mask it. "We'll see about that," he said. He charged forward, and Ruaka briefly brought his left hand close to his chest, and outstretched his right behind him, before moving to meet his opponent. Behind Nakate, Aki formed a seal and thrust her arms into the ground. Ruaka was about to move in low when he nearly tripped as hands burst up from the dirt to snatch at his ankles. Just as Nakate loomed over him, the Missing-Nin glanced up and performed Kawarimi. An instant later hundreds of shuriken embedded themselves in a log that appeared where he had been. A few flew past at Aki, who immediately withdrew her hands and jumped aside.

A rustle alerted Ruaka to Nakate behind him, and he turned about in time to parry a knife. Nakate's face was completely devoid of emotion, he saw, and was curious. He moved closer to the ground, thrust a hand against it, and gave a final flick with his kunai to delay an attack before planting it next to his other hand. In an instant he propelled the rest of his body upward and attempted to slam his heel into the ninja's throat, but Nakate held it back with the edge of the kunai. But there was no time to feel pain. Swiftly Ruaka released his weapons and closed his hands around Nakate's lower left leg and pulled, twisting his own body at the same time. The wanted shinobi came crashing down on his back, too quickly to react, but when Ruaka's foot came down to crush his windpipe, his hands came up to catch it, and pulled Ruaka in the opposite direction. However, Ruaka broke his fall with one arm, allowed himself then to drop to his shoulder, and formed a sequence. _Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!_ He cupped his mouth with two fingers and let out a heavy breath. A large stream of fire emerged, engulfing Nakate. But the flames suddenly dispersed and he was gone.

With his ankle free, Ruaka rolled over and tried to get to his feet, almost collapsing with the effort. He hesitated, his breathing ragged, and his body was very painful to move. _Ah, shit… that last move really… no, that taijutsu… really took it outta me._ Almost immediately Nakate appeared behind him, his hands in seals already. _Crap…_ The jounin was replaced by a log as Nakate's fist punched through it, where his head had been, and did not reappear.

-o-o-o-

Oreji grimaced as Ruaka fought. _He isn't moving as quickly as he usually does. I don't think he can do a lot when he's so tired – I doubt we can take these two down at this rate._

"There's no time to daydream!" Aki yelled as her arm came down with a sickle in her hand.

Oreji threw up an arm to block it just beneath the handle. He grinned, though grimly. "You'll have to do better than that." She jumped back as he performed the doppelganger technique, then Kage Shuriken. All four of the clones, the original among them, threw eight giant shuriken, each overlapping the other. As they came towards her, Aki easily jumped over them. As they turned and boomeranged back, she jumped again, smirking. It vanished when she saw Oreji running directly towards her – and the shuriken. Her eyes widened. What would she be about to witness?

The jounin ran directly through the shuriken, drawing one from his back himself and spinning it on his hand as he came at her. He forced it upwards, and it ripped diagonally over her arm and across her shoulders, only just barely drawing blood as she desperately back off. He chased her, the blades gaining on her. _Thank God Ruaka forced me to speed-spar with him._ Then he released the shuriken in the air, sending it flying at her head. As she ducked he used Shunshin no Jutsu to appear behind her above the ground. As he fell, he grabbed the spinning shuriken and thrust it at Aki's back, where long slashes appeared on her body.

The shinobi arched her back in pain, and she stumbled forward. _That'll slow her down a bit._ He glanced toward Ruaka just in time to see him replace himself. _…Looks like Ru's done. He hates Kawarimi… At least he kept his word._

A moment later Nakate appeared, his expression furious. At having his friend hurt or at losing track of Ruaka, he didn't know. But the man had the intent to kill. Before Oreji could figure out what Nakate had in mind and how to counter it, Ruaka materialized in a whirl of leaves behind him. His hands were flat on the ground as he spun his body and smashed his heel into the side of the Missing-Nin's head, then the other into his stomach, sending him flying. Nakate skidded, dragging a large piece of steel with him, and lay still. Ruaka dropped to his feet and supported himself by placing his hands firmly on his thighs. He took a few heavy breaths before speaking.

"I'm done…" he managed. "Body's toast…"

"Right," Oreji nodded, and struck the stricken Aki so as to render her unconscious. "Good job. You managed pretty well."

"Gee, thanks."

"I was wrong on two things. First, I didn't think we could take 'em down in your condition. Second, I didn't think you would drop out when you needed to, but you did."

"Thanks a lot. Shows how much faith you have in me."

"Yeah, well…"

"I didn't really run, though."

"But you came when you needed to. What was he going to do, anyway?"

"Uh…" Ruaka shrugged wearily. "Take your head off with the edge of his fan, I guess."

"So you came to aid a friend in need at the risk of your own safety?"

"Are you crazy? Let's go."

Oreji laughed, folding the giant shuriken. "Sure. The hunter-nins'll be about soon enough. Got your kunai?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. They're coming." He grasped Ruaka's wrist and they both used Shunshin to return home.


End file.
